This invention is drawn to novel fungicides.
With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated farmland, it is increasingly important to develop effective fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
Kozlik et al., in CA 79:53327Z, disclosed 1-carbamoylimidazoles as insecticidal.
Brookes et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,462 and 3,991,071, disclosed 1-(N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl and thiocarbamoyl)-imidazoles as fungicidal.
Fungicidal components which are intermediates in the preparation of the compounds of this invention are disclosed in my copending and commonly-assigned U.S. patent applications "Substituted Heteroaryl Fungicides", Ser. No. 439,243, filed Nov. 4, 1982 and "Substituted Heteroaralkyl, Heteroaralkenyl or Halomethyl Fungicides", Ser. No. 443,009, filed Nov. 19, 1982.